


Saint Louis Cemetery

by Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright



Series: Flash Bang Bingo (team orange) [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 'cos I can't help myself, 'cos their cemeteries are so interesting, Fluff, Graveyard meeting prompt, New Orleans, Tour Guide! Magnus, Tour guide!Alec, sh flash bang bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/pseuds/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright
Summary: Alec Lightwood loves his summer job as a tour guide in New Orleans, he knows so many facts about the city and has his schedule down pat.Magnus Bane is the new guy in the tour group, unlike Alec Magnus doesn't believe in schedules.What happens when their tours meet by the tomb of Madame Marie Laveau.Or Magnus, Alec and The Voodoo Queen of New Orleans.....Written for the Sh Flash Bang BingoPrompt - Graveyard meetingTeam Orange





	Saint Louis Cemetery

**Author's Note:**

> So.... more fluff for you....

“Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Saint Louis Cemetery No.1. My name is Alec and I’ll be your tour guide for today.” Alexander Lightwood stood with his hands behind his back, in what his sister always teased him was his soldier’s pose, as he addressed the crowd of tourist who were looking up at him expectantly. 

If anyone had told him in his awkward teenage years that he’d have ended up running tours in New Orleans french quarter he’d have laughed in their face, but as it turned out that was exactly what had happened and he loved it. His job was just the perfect way to pay his way through college and his love of history just made a natural fit. He’d even got used to talking to the crowds.

“So first some quick facts. The cemetery first opened in 1789 replacing the older Saint Peter’s cemetery, which is sadly no longer around, and became the main burial ground for the city after it was redesigned following the great fire of 1788. Although it spans only one square block it’s estimated that it’s the final resting place of many thousands of people.”

Alec smiled softly at the murmurs of interest amongst the crowd.

“Now if you’d like to follow me, let's get started on the tour.”

Alec well remembered how nervous he’d been on his first tour, but now the whole things was second nature and he had his schedule down pat. As he led the rag tag group through the many pathways of the cemetary the facts and figures came easily to his lips. He knew exactly the things to point out and the routes to take. He talked of the famous people buried there, of the french-creole aristocrat Bernard de Marigny, of Barthelemy Lafon the architect and alleged pirate and Paul Morphy the chess world champion. He even took time to point out the pyramid-shaped tomb bought by Nicholas Cage. 

Alec knew the group was enjoying themselves, often pausing to ask questions which he was more than happy to answer. All in all the tour had gone great and they hadn't even reached the highlight, the tomb of the Voodoo Queen of New Orleans, Marie Laveau.

“And so we’re reaching the end of our tour.” Alec smiled lopsidedly as the crowd mumbled in disappointment, “but before we do we’ve one last stop and I know it’s one you’ve all been waiting for. Follow me around this corner and we get to the tomb of Madame Marie Laveau, or as you may know her the Voodoo Queen.”

Taking in the excited chatter of the tourists Alec led them round the corner only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw what was ahead. Magnus Bane, or more specifically Magnus Bane and his own tour group.

Magnus had joined the tour company a few weeks ago and already was a massive hit with the crowds, although Alec didn't necessarily entirely approve of the way he told such tall tails instead of sticking to the facts. That wasn't the problem though. No, Magnus Bane was gorgeous, all soulful eyes and golden skin and quite frankly whenever Alec was near him he turned into a gibbering idiot. His mouth would go dry and he’d blush bright crimson and could barely get a word out edgeways. 

Alec pinched the bridge of his nose to try and focus, he was on a tour, he had this, he could do this. Deciding that he’d focus on feeling irritated that once more Magnus hadn't stuck to the correct schedule he rolled his neck and tried to think of what to say to his group. He never got the chance.

“Alexander!” Magnus declared loudly grinning from ear to ear as he caught sight of him over the crowds. “Oh my friends this is a treat, the lovely Alexander has arrived in the nick of time. Believe me when I say that man has not only beauty but brains too and there’s not a fact he doesn't know about this place.”

Magnus had leant forward and put a hand to his mouth as if whispering a great secret to his group and there was no missing the laughter coming from the tourists, his too which made it worse.

“Come on up darling, let’s finish these tours together.” Magnus winked as he beckoned Alec forward leaving him little choice but to comply especially when coupled with the little old lady behind him nudging him in the back. Who knew she was so strong.

Alec took a deep breath and stepped forward as Magnus’ group parted in front of him to let him through.

“Magnus I don't think this is such a good idea.” Alec hissed as he reached him.

“Nonsense darling, it's going to be wonderful.” Before Alec had a chance to answer Magnus had turned back to the crowds and began talking to them, waving his arms around dramatically. Alec tried really hard not to stare at the sinful way Magnus’ tight black pants clung to his backside. He pretty much failed.

“Alexander?” Magnus looked at him wide eyed and Alec realised he’d zoned out for a second. “Do you want to start?”

“Umm...yes right..” Alec cleared his throat and resumed his soldier stance.

_ Just focus on the facts Lightwood. It’s gonna be fine. _

“So this is the tomb of the Voodoo Queen herself, Marie Catherine Laveau. What you might not know is that title is one that she earned herself according to eyewitness accounts and still holds to this very day. The first and only Voodoo Queen New Orleans has ever had.” Alec began to speak but just as he was getting into his stride Magnus butted in.

“And her ghost walks this very cemetery. Be careful my friends if she sees you staring and she doesn't like it she’ll use her Santeria magic to curse you.” Magnus said dramatically.

“Allegedly.” Alec muttered.

“No it’s definitely true, she’s been seen many times still wearing her trademark turban..”

“Yes, well..”

“Ah Alexander to paraphrase the bard himself ‘there are more things in heaven and earth, my dear, than are dreamt of in your philosophy.’” 

The crowd began to laugh and Alec felt himself blushing furiously and had to resort to clenching his hands tightly behind his back to get his focus back.

“Anyway Madame Laveau was born on September 10th 1801 and although she was born a freewoman it was practically unheard of for any woman, let alone a woman of colour, to become one of the most powerful and influential people in the city. So the question is how she did it?”

“Voodoo..” Magnus declared throwing his arms wide and waggling his eyebrows at the crowd but Alec, for once, wasn't going to let Magnus’ theatrics put him off.

“Is one possibility yes.” Alec glanced across at Magnus who smiled and winked at him making him look away sharply, “although more likely it was because of her keen mind. After the death of her husband Marie began to work as a hairdresser and soon had many customers, not only amongst servants and slaves but also the wealthy white socialites. Many historians suspect that her network of spies gave her access to a wealth of information making it easy to convince people of her mystical powers.”

“Oh Alexander, where’s your sense of romance..” Magnus laughed, shaking his head fondly.

“I have a sense of romance.” Alec said as Magnus just raised an eyebrow. “I just happen to prefer to stick to the facts.”

Magnus raised a finger and held it just in front of Alec’s lips before looking over towards the crowds.

“Delightful though Mr Lightwood is, what he won’t tell you is that the our Madame Laveau had a snake called Zombi after the african god of the same name. Perhaps, some say, the snake was her familiar, helping her cast her spells and curses.” 

“Hearsay..” Alec masked his words with a cough. Magnus laughed delightedly.

“Oh Alexander you are too adorable.” Magnus laughed and there was audible ‘awww’ heard from the crowd.

“Yes, well. To this day people visit her tomb to leave offerings in hopes that she will bless them from beyond the grave, hence all the gifts you see around you..” Alec began

“And it’s said that whenever anyone’s wish comes true they return here and leave an X in thanks for Marie’s aid. There rather a lot of Xs wouldn't you say Alexander, especially for someone you say was a fraud.” Magnus nudged Alec lightly in the side.

“I didn't say that..” Alec muttered. Magnus laughed again and Alec really tried to ignore the way the sound made his stomach flip.

“Either way, real or fake, there’s no doubting this lovely lady was adored by the people of the city.” Magnus spoke and this time it was Alec’s turn to interrupt.

“Now that’s true.” Alec smirked when he heard the crowds laugh. “Her obituary said amongst other things that she was ‘a most wonderful woman. Doing good for the sake of doing good alone, she obtained no reward, oft times meeting prejudice and loathing. She was nevertheless content and did not lag in her work. She always had the cause of the people at heart and was with them in all things…’”

“And “while God’s sunshine plays around the little tomb where her remains are buried, by the side of her second husband and her sons and daughters, Marie Laveau’s name will not be forgotten in New Orleans.” Magnus chimed in turning to face Alec.

“You know the obituary..” Alec made the mistake of looking into Magnus’ deep brown eyes and without thinking he turned towards him.

“Of course Alexander, I do my research you know..” Magnus smiled and seeing him this close Alec couldn't help but let his eyes drift to Magnus’ perfect lips.

“And that my friends concludes our tour. We hope you enjoyed it. We’ll pause here for a few moments so you can take photos and then we’ll make our way to the exit.” Magnus said his eyes not leaving Alec’s the entire time, even when the crowd burst into rapturous applause.

“Wow, that was amazing.” Alec dragged his eyes away to acknowledge the middle aged lady standing next to them smiling happily at the pair. “How long have you been dating?”

“Oh, no...we’re not..I mean..”Alec felt himself floundering now he was having to work off script.

“Really? But you’re perfect together aren't they George?” The woman turned to her husband, a portly balding man who looked at her like she’d hung the stars. It was quite frankly adorable.

“They certainly are.” He agreed with a grin.

“You, young man should ask this gorgeous man out. He’d definitely say yes..” the woman tapped Alec on the chest with her finger and Alec found himself blushing bright crimson.

“Come on you, leave the poor boys alone.” Alec was more than grateful when George ushered his wife away. He did, however, turn at the last minute and speak to Alec. “Mind you I’d listen to her if I were you. My wife is always right about these things, it’s her gift.”

Alec turned to say something to Magnus, make a joke of it, but he never got the chance. It seemed like the entirety of both tour group seemed intent on messing with him. He was pretty sure in the space of five minutes he’d heard every variation on the theme that he and Magnus should be together including one teenager who came up and just said ‘hashtag relationship goals’ whatever that was supposed to mean. By the time the tourists were busy taking photos Alec was exhausted, the worst part was that all it had served to do was remind him of how big a crush he had on Magnus. With a sigh he reminded himself that someone as amazing as Magnus would never be interested in boring old Alec Lightwood.

“Well they were persistent..” Magnus laughed as he looked at Alec. There was a strange look on his face that if Alec didn't know better he’d call hopeful.

“I know right..by the ange,l I need a drink after that…” Alec ran his fingers through his hair, a gesture that always relaxed him.

“Well now darling if you’re asking..”Magnus grinned and Alec felt himself blush for what felt like the millionth time.

“Oh no..I wasn’t...I didn't mean..” Alec began to stutter only stopping when he saw Magnus’ face fall. It was that change of expression, however subtle, that made him say what he did next. “I mean unless you’d like to..you know maybe grab a drink with me..”

“Alexander, I would love to..” Magnus was smiling again and Alec’s stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies.

“You would?” Honestly, Alec couldn't quite believe his luck.

“It’s a date.” The look on Magnus’ face was possibly the most beautiful thing Alec had ever seen and he couldn't help but smile back.

“Good...I mean that’s great...amazing really..” Alec only stopped talking when Magnus grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze before letting it go again.

“It is. Now then shall we rouse the rabble and get them back. Quicker we do that the quicker we can grab that drink eh..” Magnus winked.

“yeah, let's do that..” 

If you were to ask him later Alec would say he didn't remember much about the walk back to the exit, well nothing really apart from the way Magnus hand kept brushing his and whenever he glanced sideways he saw Magnus smiling at him. 

As they waved goodbye to the tourists a little old lady came up to the pair of them, the same one who’d pushed Alec forwards earlier.

“I have to tell you boys, I overheard your conversation earlier and I just had to tell you one thing. You've made an old woman very happy and given me the best story to go home with.” The woman grinned, her eyes wrinkling at the corners, before turning to Magnus  “Now you hold on to this one, he’s a keeper”

“I totally agree ma’am.” Magnus replied seriously 

“Glad to hear it. Now what are you waiting for, go and get that drink.” She said waving them off by flapping her hands.

“You heard the lady Alexander..” Magnus laughed.

“Yes ma’am.” Alec mock saluted her before grabbing Magnus’ hand. “Shall we?”

“We shall” Magnus grinned.

As they walked away, Magnus’ hand still holding his, Alec wondered if perhaps he should leave an X on Marie’s tomb. Granted he hadn't asked for her help but it was, at least in part, because of her that he built up the courage to ask out the man of his dreams.

 


End file.
